


Kinktober #2

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Chess - Rice/Ulvaeus/Andersson, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: Kinktober prompts:Trumper/Chilton - praise kink, frottage, sub Chilton(there is very minimal *frottage* and no actual *frotting* so I hope this is okay for the requester)
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Frederick Trumper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober #2

“ _Fuck_ , Doc,” Freddie said, slipping only a fingertip into Chilton, “I swear you’ve got the nicest hole I’ve ever seen.”

Chilton shuddered at the compliment, scrunching his eyes closed as a rush of precum welled into his slit and dribbled to the floor. His hands curled against the wall in front of him as he fought against his body’s urge to shove himself back against Freddie’s hand.

Freddie leaned close, rough denim scratching enticingly at Chilton’s bare skin. Chilton could feel the obscene bulge in Freddie’s jeans, and he barely managed to suppress the wanton moan that rose into his throat. 

“You like compliments, hmm,” Freddie murmured near Chilton’s ear, his hot breath fanning the side of Chilton’s neck. It wasn’t a question—which was good, because Chilton didn’t want to answer. “I don’t want to know how much time you spend moisturizing,” Freddie said, wiggling his fingertip inside Chilton’s tight rim, “but it shows.” He paused, nuzzling the curve of Chilton’s neck for a moment before nipping his skin. “And your ass,” he added, grabbing a handful of one cheek, his grip so tight that Chilton nearly yelped in surprise, “is fucking _perfect_.”

Chilton fumbled frantically for his leaking cock, squeezing hard to keep himself from coming all over the wall. He’d already proven himself to be easy, but he didn’t want Freddie thinking he was desperate and pathetic. 

Freddie didn’t miss the motion, and he chuckled quietly. “Don’t hold back on my account,” he said. He pulled his fingertip out of Chilton and ran his hands over the doctor’s hips. “How many times do you think you can come in one night?”

Chilton made a small sound, dangerously close to a whimper, and dropped his forehead against the wall with a quiet thump. He reached back and fumbled for Freddie’s hip, his fingertips crawling over tight denim as he tried to pull him closer. He was still holding himself with his other hand, afraid to let go. “I can wait,” he said with more conviction than he felt.

Freddie grabbed Chilton by both hips and pulled him back without warning, grinding against him as Chilton hurriedly slapped both hands against the wall to keep himself from crashing face-first into it. “Who said anything about waiting?”

Chilton whined, more because of the loss of the finger in his ass than anything else. He knew he should be embarrassed about being naked and dripping all over the floor while Freddie was still fully clothed, but the pressure of Freddie’s distended fly against his ass—the proof of his desire—made Chilton feel something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

_Wanted_.

His pride didn’t stand a chance against his need. 

Freddie slapped his palms against Chilton’s ass and spread him open, working the bulged front of his jeans between Chilton’s cheeks. “Perfect,” he repeated as Chilton arched his back, instinctively pushing against him. 

Freddie held one hand up to Chilton’s face, pressing a finger against his lips. “Suck,” he ordered, and Chilton’s groin tightened at the command. He opened his mouth without hesitation, turning his face toward Freddie’s hand. Freddie poked his index finger into Chilton’s mouth and Chilton sucked obediently, lathering the digit with his tongue. His cock twitched in anticipation of a larger offering.

A _much_ larger offering, he thought as he wiggled his hips, rubbing himself against the other man’s clothed erection.

Freddie grunted in appreciation and pulled his finger from Chilton’s mouth with a small _pop_. He shifted his hips away, and a moment later Chilton had to fight the urge to shove backward and impale himself on Freddie’s prodding finger. “So tight,” Freddie murmured, tracing his wet finger around Chilton’s rim. “I can’t wait to feel you tightening around me.” Chilton moaned, clenching reflexively, as Freddie’s fingertip slipped inside. “But you didn’t answer my question.”

Chilton blinked at the wall, trying to focus his thoughts. His muscles were trembling under the strain of holding still when all he wanted to do was thrust backward.

“How many times—” Freddie started, and the impatience in his voice sent a frisson of panic through Chilton.

“As many as you want,” he blurted quickly, too afraid of annoying or disappointing the other man to actually think about what he was promising. 

“Hm.” Freddie shoved his finger all the way into Chilton’s ass and Chilton gasped, jerking forward as Freddie’s knuckles hit his perineum. Freddie’s finger curled to graze deliberately against Chilton’s prostate.

It happened so quickly that Chilton didn’t even have enough warning to brace himself, and his knees buckled as he came hard and fast. Freddie clamped an arm around Chilton’s stomach, the only thing keeping the doctor from dropping to the floor, and made a low sound of approval as Chilton tightened around the finger buried inside him.

Chilton panted, barely aware of his own quiet keening as he scrabbled frantically for purchase on the wall in front of himself. He was too dazed to really feel the humiliation, yet, even when he felt his body desperately trying to hold onto Freddie’s finger when Freddie pulled it unceremoniously from his ass. 

Freddie slid his arm up to Chilton’s chest, large palm spreading just below his throat, and pulled him backward. Chilton, his knees still slightly bent and his legs unsteady, leaned into Freddie’s chest and reached back to grab his hip. 

Freddie looked over Chilton’s shoulder, surveying the cum dripping down the wall and splattered on the floor, eyeing Chilton’s still-twitching cock, and said mildly: “Beautiful.”

Chilton’s face was flaming; he couldn’t tell if Freddie was mocking him or not, and the worst part was the realization that it didn’t matter. Chilton _still_ wanted him, wanted to feel the other man stretching him open, filling him—Chilton would endure almost anything— 

He bit back his surprised yelp as Freddie suddenly whirled him around, manhandling him with surprising ease considering how similar the two men were in size. In a matter of seconds, Chilton was backed against the wall with one strong palm flattened against his chest to hold him in place. He stared helplessly at Freddie, unable to hide the darkness of his cheeks or the mess he’d made on himself.

“Now that we got that out of the way, we can have some real fun,” Freddie said. His smile was surprisingly kind, and Chilton felt some of the knots in his stomach loosen at the lack of mockery in the other man’s expression. “Guess I don’t need to ask if you come from prostate stimulation.”

Chilton made an embarrassed sound and ducked his head, his hands clenching and unclenching as he fought the urge to cover himself. Freddie touched two fingers under his chin and tilted his face up, forcing Chilton to meet his dark gaze.

“It’s a good thing, Doc,” Freddie assured him quietly, “because I plan on spending most of the night inside you.” Chilton swallowed hard, fresh heat blooming low in his belly as he stared at the other man. “But first…” Freddie took a step backward and lowered his hand—slowly, making sure Chilton’s legs were working. “Fair is fair.” Freddie spread his arms, grinning, and Chilton’s heart stumbled. “Your move.”

Chilton licked his lips, afraid to hope. “Anything I want?” he asked hesitantly.

Freddie laughed, but the sound wasn’t mean. “Anything,” he agreed.

Chilton stepped forward and dropped to his knees, fumbling eagerly for Freddie’s distended zipper.


End file.
